buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Tasuku Ryuenji/Gallery
Season 1 Tasuku's Eng Profile.png|Tasuku's English Profile Tasuku's profile.png|Tasuku's Japanese profile Tasuku & Jack.png|Tasuku and Jack in the first preview Tamura Tasuku01.jpg|Countdown illustration by Mitsuhisa Tamura Kenmotsu-Tasuku01.png|Drawn by 剣持ちよ Fftasuku.png|Tasuku using "Future Force" Tazuku school uniform.png|Tasuku in his school uniform Tasuku's school clothes.jpg Tasuku_Buddy_Skill.PNG|Tasuku using his buddy skill I wanted to see you.jpg Super_Armordragon,_Galvanic_Feather_Dragon_(Buddy).PNG|Tasuku Meeting Super Armordragon, Galvanic Feather Dragon Screen Shot 2014-11-07 at 10.34.38 PM.png|Tasuku using Jackknife "Gold Ritter" 11934759 1712156732395733 35540473 n.jpg|Tasuku as a child Screen Shot 2014-11-07 at 10.28.53 PM.png|Tasuku as a child sleeping with Jack Young Tasuku and Jack.png Purgatory_Knight.png|Tasuku as the Purgatory Knight Team_Purgatory_(Jap_Opening).PNG|Team Purgatory PrugatoryTasuku.png|Tasuku's identity as Purgatory Knight revealed. Tasuku_with_Disaster_Force.PNG|Counter Final!! Tasuku declaring "Distortion".jpeg|"Distortion..." C63kUEkUwAASZyz.jpg|Tasuku's eye close-up Tasuku_with_Purgatory_Knights_Leader,_Demios_Sword_Dragon.PNG|Tasuku with his buddy, Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon Tasuku's close-up.jpg Broken tasuku.png|Tasuku's mind state after the Gaen Cup. Tasuku in tears.jpg Tasuku crying.jpg tumblr_inline_ns12b3WZ1f1rse9pf_500.png|Tasuku hugging Jackknife Screen Shot 2015-05-18 at 3.35.39 PM.png|A tear-stricken Tasuku embraces Jack Season 2 Tasuku (Season 2).png|Tasuku in his SDW outfit with Star Saber, Asteroid equipped Tumblr nr212k0FT01rfp5pbo1 1280.jpg|Tasuku with Star Guardian, Jackknife 13c209.jpg Tasuku_in_his_Star_Dragon_World_armor.PNG Gao and Tasuku moment.jpg Tetsuya Ryuenji.jpg|Tasuku disguised as Tetsuya Kurodake Gao and Tasuku in Suzuha's fantasy.png|Gao and Tasuku in Suzuha's dream Gao and Tasuku buddyfighting.png ggg.PNG|Tasuku in the 2nd preview of Future Card Buddyfight Hundred C9GxOFOVYAIDG00.jpg|Tasuku's Buddy Police Lessons C9GxmY4VoAAEek6.jpg|Tasuku laughing Tasuku equiped with Star Saber, Asteroid.jpg tumblr_npw2wpKIkj1slnh89o1_r1_540.png tumblr_npw2wpKIkj1slnh89o4_r1_540.png Cvg0EYfVIAAxst6.jpg|Tasuku with Gao in the Hundred intro Tasuku_with_the_Future_Kids.PNG|Tasuku with the kids of the future Season 3 Gaito, Gao, & Tasuku with Buddies at WBC.png Tumblr o0z4lo9BgD1r5r707o1 500.png Tasuku & Jack (DDD).png|Tasuku and Jack (SD) in Future Card Buddyfight Triple D Opening Triple_D_Tasuku_and_Jack.jpg C_bd0c4V0AAwYWm.jpg Triple D Impact Calls.png CfAItzSVIAATued.jpg|Tasuku's debut in Triple D tumblr_o80qn5RNcm1slnh89o4_540.png C45mVoQVMAAOuNR.jpg|Tasuku smiling Tasuku with Twin Star, Jack & Fang.png|Tasuku with Twin Star, Jack & Fang Noboru,_Gaito,_Tasuku,_and_Gao.PNG CjB-v_CUgAEaPaa.jpg Tasuku vs. Masuka.jpg|Tasuku vs. Masuka Tasuku ready for battle.png It's my turn.gif Cross Dragoner.png|Luminize! Cross Dragoner! Tasuku's determination.png It's time for Final Phase.jpg|Shocking Final Phase ClREDmrWQAAfR1v.jpg|Tasuku with Star Dragoner, Jackknife (mini form) Tasuku and Jack smiles.png C-yjMz5UQAEdGsp.jpg 07fe658b-s.jpg Tasuku faces Dai.png C1UM_C6UQAAKEJ3.jpg Tasuku lost fair and square.png Tasuku's promise to make his way.png Tasuku vs. Gara.jpg|Tasuku vs. Gara Tasuku learns about Impact block.png Ageha showing off.jpg Tasuku dumbfounded about Ageha.jpg Tasuku vs. Ageha.jpg Tasuku with Star Magnum, Dragnapulse.png|Tasuku with Star Magnum, Dragnapulse Cz_V11SVIAEF6d8.jpg|Tasuku earning his Dragon Force Tasuku Gains the Dragon Force.png|Tasuku Gains the Dragon Force Tasuku and Gaito quilfied.jpg 9ea04df3-s.jpg|Tasuku, the first Japan representative Good Luck Handshake.jpg Triple D Protagonists.jpg Gao, Tasuku, and Gaito with their dragons.jpg Gao, Tasuku, and Gaito.jpg Tasuku's and Jack's debut in WBC World Championship.jpg Screenshot_2016-10-08-12-42-00.jpg Tumblr oepi4i5blN1ratquoo5 500.png|Tasuku and Jackknife as cowboys Tasuku looks at Jack.jpg|Tasuku looks at Jack tumblr_of2hkkFpN41ratquoo1_540.png|Tasuku's eyes close-up CuxRR1nVUAAFfVU.jpg|Tears of Joy Discovering the Dragon Force.jpg PsnuVEFzTow.jpg|Tasuku used Dragon Force Dragoner's Beat.jpg Final Phase.jpg|Final Phase 5acPKCkalyk.jpg Tumblr_of2ij4oFvO1ratquoo2_1280.png Tasuku vs. J Genesis.jpg|Tasuku vs. J Genesis Tasuku-Rage.png|Tasuku`s Rage against J Genesis C6NtzoVVMAEHSKv.jpg|Tasuku's determined look Tasuku's promise.jpg Sheepish Tasuku.jpg CxEME20VIAAFQm8.jpg|Tasuku suffers his loss CyKfx9EVIAAhktG.jpg|Tasuku with Gao and their buddies CzWk8EAUcAAgIhG.jpg|Tasuku's Dragon Force reacting Tasuku and Gaito supports Gao.png tumblr_ohzjtgPeAK1ratquoo2_540.png|Tasuku cheering for Gao Cz2IsuFVEAAeiOk.jpg Jack Reacting to Dragon Drei.png Gaito, Gao, & Tasuku Dragon Force.png Three Dragon Forces.jpg|link=Tasuku Ryuenji Tasuku's Dragon Force.jpg|Tasuku's Dragon Force in DDD C2qbEQ-W8AI-Ee_.jpg C3SHXl0UkAAMKxZ.jpg C3SHZDdVYAAZFjB.jpg C3SIC5gVcAAi6Kd.jpg C3SIKakUMAAKsbN.jpg C3SI26KUMAA3l7G.jpg|Tasuku's Dragon Force card C3SITVMUcAAUngG.jpg C3SIso4UkAAHK0f.jpg|Tasuku holding Star Jack Boost card C3SIwCfUMAA9vXJ.jpg|Tasuku calls on Star Dragoner, Jackknife C3SI26JVUAETRFc.jpg|Tasuku's Dragoner's Beat card C3zilCmVMAAOXwY.jpg|Tasuku looking at his phone Tasuku Dragon Force, 'Style of Justice'.png|Tasuku using Dragon Force, "Style of Justice" Tasuku smiles at Gaito.jpg tumblr_olwudhBIzF1r5r707o1_1280.png Shocked looks.jpg 2-on-1 Buddyfight.jpg Tasuku on Noboru's phone.jpg Tasuku and Jack side-by-side.jpg Gaito and Tasuku shocked.jpg tumblr_olwnimeCjs1ratquoo7_400.png C8enGlgVwAACUOy.jpg C6KHlvfWQAAWXCb.jpg maxresdefault.jpg|Tasuku and Gaito C7NPd7uX0AI5zcF.jpg Celebration.jpg C7NI_hxXgAYrFwn.jpg C7NJF0rXgAAkGgr.jpg|Tasuku and Gaito handshake 62b4ef449a980bede9640275cca007e71488578393_full.jpg Season 4 tumblr_oo2jhhOIJw1ratquoo2_540.png|Tasuku watching Kanata tumblr_oofv3qNQfk1ratquoo2_540.png|Tasuku analyzing Kanata C9eQOaxVwAExNao.jpg Tasuku's soft smile.jpg C9a9tEQUQAAfB8F.jpg|Tasuku happy to Buddyfight Kanata Tasuku with Ku.jpg|Tasuku with Ku Tasuku actives Proto Barrier.jpg C9cmjirUQAA5xJT.jpg Tasuku vs. Kanata.jpg|Tasuku vs. Kanata C9cqAM8UAAA9SWO.jpg Tumblr oqyj6mPE0L1ratquoo1 500.png DBYhsORUwAAnAwt.jpg Ku with Tasuku.jpg Tasuku Zanya & Tetsuya.png Ku, Satsuki SD, Tasuku & Jackknife.png Ku, Tasuku, & Jackknife in Satsuki.png Ku, Satsuki SD, Tasuku, & Jackknife SD in Police Car.png Chibi Panda, Ku, & Tasuku.png Tasuku & Star Dragoner, Jackknife.png Tasuku with Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale.png|Tasuku with Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale Tasuku's grin.jpg|Tasuku grinning like Gao Triple D Boys.jpg Plucky Tasuku.jpg Tasuku asking Gao.jpg Awkward.jpg Stopping Shido's evil plot.jpg Say What.jpg BFX16-29.png|Tasuku's version of Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest Tasuku's back to normal.jpg